Android 19
Summary Android 19 (人造人間１９号, Jinzōningen Jū Kyū-Gō) is a supporting antagonist who appears in the Dragon Ball manga, and in the animes Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. He is Dr. Gero's nineteenth creation, designed to serve Gero's vendetta against Goku, who overthrew the Red Ribbon Army as a child. He makes his debut in "Slaughter in South City", the 338th Dragon Ball chapter, issued on March 10, 1992. He makes his first anime appearance in "The Androids Appear", the 126th Dragon Ball Z episode, which premiered on February 12, 1992. Powers and Stats Tier:'''High '''4-C Name: Android 19 Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Inapplicable (Made completely from synthetic materials and robot technology) Classification: Robot with artificial intelligence. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, superhuman speed, superhuman durability, true flight, energy absorption, ki manipulation and techniques, martial arts Attack Potency: At least Large Star level+ (curbstomped Android Saga Super Saiyan Goku after absorbing a Kamehameha, although Goku was weakened by a heart virus at the time) Speed: At least FTL+ '''to MFTL (Kept up with a weakened Super Saiyan Goku's attacks and eventually outclassed him) '''Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class XKJ+ Durability: At least Large Star Level+ Stamina: Extremely high, can keep on fighting for unlimited periods of time by replenishing its power by absorbing its opponent's energy Range: Melee range, kilometers with offensive energy techniques Standard Equipment: Absorption Devices on its hands, Built-in Scouter Intelligence: High Weaknesses: If someone were to break its absorption devices, it will need a repair or else 19 will have a limited amount of energy to fight on Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Built-in Scouter – A scouter embedded within the android's eyes as sensors that can detect energy level and location. * Energy Absorption – also known as''' Drain Life 19'. A technique where Android 19 takes hold of an opponent with his hands and proceeds to drain their energy through his palms. In the Android Saga, 19 uses this as a last resort against Vegeta, who spends the duration of their battle outclassing him, but is yet again overpowered when Vegeta tears off 19's arms. * '''19 Absorb' - Android 19's signature attack in the Raging Blast Series. * Flight – The ability to fly without the use of ki. * Energy Attack – The most basic form of energy wave used by androids. * Photon Shot – A Full Power Energy Wave fired from the palm of 19's hand. * Villainous Carnage – Android 19 and Pui Pui both fire Full Power Energy Waves in opposite directions. Used in Dragon Ball GT, and named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. * Cybernetic Pain – A High Power Rush used by Android 19. * Eye Beam – Android 19 uses this move in the anime, as well as in the Raging Blast series. * Bionic Punisher – A synthetic form of Eye Laser used by Android 19, as well as Android 20. * Rolling Crush – Android 19 kicks the opponent up and grabs them in mid-air to perform a spinning piledriver. Used in the Budokai series. * Power Break – Android 19 kicks the opponent up in the air, and then he kicks and punches them down again. Used in the Budokai series. * Pump Up – A move Android 19 used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Raging Blast series. * False Courage – A move Android 19 used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Raging Blast series. Category:Androids Category:Decreased Characters Category:Decreased Character Category:Tier 5 Category:Villain Category:Evil Category:Former Evil Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:KI users Category:Martial Artist Category:Dragon Ball Z Abridged Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 4 Category:Universe 7 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Red Ribbon Army